


ive been sitting at the bottom of the swimming pool for awhile now

by domharry1994



Category: One Direction
Genre: Abuse, Cutting, M/M, Older Harry, Rape, References to Drugs, Sad Louis, Self Harm, Underage Louis, not really sure what to tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 13:20:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7936285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/domharry1994/pseuds/domharry1994
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis's parents are worried he's going off the rails and send him to live with his older brother Harry and his friends. Cue the drama.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ive been sitting at the bottom of the swimming pool for awhile now

**Author's Note:**

> Been awhile since I've down a chapter ed fic, I have no idea how fast or slow updating will be. Kudos and comment!

Louis coughed as his stomach let out a loud growl, that would have defiantly blown his cover. He just told his mom he already had dinner and hearing his stomach rumble would let her know he had lied. 

He could hear his parents talking about him in the kitchen, all their conversations seemed to revolve around him.

"I'm just worried about him," his mother said, concern evident in her voice. "I think he's been doing drugs."

Louis rolled his eyes from where he was leaned against the wall in the living room easeddropping, his parents insisted he was on drugs. Occasionally that was true but nothing like cocaine or meth,  usually just weed or shrooms but that's about it. 

His dad hummed in agreement, "Maybe we should send him away from here? His friends are an awful influence." 

That's when Louis decided to make his presence known, "hey assholes!" He angrily yelled, startling his parents. Their faces paled.

"Lou, honey we-" his mom started but Louis abruptly interrupted them. "You can't just send me away! Everything I do here I can do wherever you ship me off to." 

"Louis." His dad said calmly, "we only want to help. We know somethings wrong and we just want you to be happy again."

Louis's nostrils flared and he chucked a plant at his father's head. His dad flinched as it barely missed him.

"FUCK. YOU!" Louis bellowed and stomped up the stairs, slamming his bedroom door and putting a chair up against the door knob. He smirked to himself as he pulled his bong out of his underwear draw and took his weed out of a container hidden in a sock. He took a seat on his bed and placed his bong in his lap, grinding his weed and immediately lighting up. He couldn't help but laugh as he blew out the smoke. His parents are going to be pissed. 

 

His parents sat downstairs both thinking the same thing after Louis had one of his infamous tantrums,  where did we go wrong? They both collectively gasped as they smelt the pot.

"Is he..?" His mom trailed off, her hand brought to her mouth. His dad snarled, "that fucker!" 

He ran up the stairs and tried the door to Louis's room but it would not budge. The scent of pot leaking out of the crack of the door. His anger spiked when he could hear the sound of the bong water. He pounded angrily on the door. 

After minutes of trying to get Louis to open the door, his dad had no choice but to call Harry who seemed to be their last resort at this point. Harry and Louis were such close brothers when they were younger but drifted when Harry went to school for psychology, but it was expected for them to grow apart as they got older due to the age gap. 

********************************************

Harry clicked his bear against Nialls, cheers to yet another mental illness Harry has cured. Harry took a small snip but Niall who had always been more of a drinker took three greedy gulps. Harrys eye bows furrowed when he saw his dad calling him, which is rather unusual.

"Hello?" Harry answered, confusion laced in his tone, "hey son, wow it's been so long since I've heard your voice." His dad voice sounded on the other line, a lump filled Harrys throat.  He stood up quickly and left the room, leaving a confused Niall. 

"Why are you calling me? You haven't spoke to me in over a year." Harry asked abruptly,  his could hear his father sigh. 

"Louis isn't doing too good..  we think he's doing drugs, we know he's smoking weed but we're concerned he's doing harder drugs and, Jay suspects he has an eating disorder." 

Harry took a deep breath in, he could feel his heart breaking in his chest. He just couldn't imagine Louis hurting himself on purpose or being addicted to drugs. Harry cleared his throat, "How can I help?" 

"You and Louis were so close before you left, I think him being around you could help him get out of whatever he is. And honestly Jay and I dont have patience for him anymore and I'm scared of the day I snap.." mark trailed off,    Harry ran his hand down his face, "if you think it'll help him you can fly him out here-"

   "Perfect! He'll be at the airport tomorrow evening. Thanks Harry!" His dad replied and quickly hungout up, harry took the phone off his ear and gave it a strange look. That was weird. 

   "So what was that about?" Niall asked, putting a handful of chips into his mouth. "That was my dad, I've told you about Louis rig-"

   "He's all you ever fucking talk about mate, everyone in this neighborhood knows who Louis is." Niall said in a matter of fact tone, harry blushed. He didn't realize he had brought up Louis that many times.

   "He's.. coming to live with us for a bit, my parents are really concerned about him." Harry said, niall let out a low whistle.

   "You'll have to tell the other boys. I don't really care but I can't speak for them." 

   Harry nodded slowly and let out the breath he was holding, regardless of how his father described Louis to be a bit of a pain in the ass, he couldn't help but be excited to see him again. 

                      *****************

   He explained to the boys later that night and they were surprisingly supportive. They were a bit taken aback when he told them he was flying in the next morning but they were still looking forward to have a new person in the house. 

   They excitedly waited at the airport,  Niall waving around a poster with 'LOUIS TOMLINSON' written in big letters. 

   Harry was unsure if he'd be able to recognize Louis, it had been so long since he had saw him he was afraid he would look like a completely different person. Harry bit his nail nervously as he scanned through who was getting off the plane, his breathing hitched when he caught sight of familiar caramel hair. Louis was still beautiful as ever. He was still small,  something that Harry would never admit that turned him on. His bright blue eyes could be seen from a mile away. 

   The boys yelled Louis's name loudly when they caught sight of him, Louis blushed lightly but made his way over to the loud men.

   Louis's face looked a bit shocked as he subtly checked out harry,  harry embraced him a hug. 

"Welcome home." 

 

                       ************

 

   Louis felt comfortable in his new home much quicker then he expected, the boys always included him in all the conversations and he was always invited to play video games with them anytime he wanted. It felt too.... nice. 

   Although he knew he should feel relieved that he finally was happy, he still couldn't help but think about his box of razors hidden in his drawer. 

   "Lou," harry startled Louis of his thoughts, Louis gave him a questioning look.

"Yeah? "

   "It's your turn." Harry said gesturing towards the TV, Louis felt the familiar itch.

   "You play Haz, I'll be right back." He said with a fake smile and left the couch, harry gave him a weird look as he walked off but brushed it off as nothing.

   Louis could feel adrenaline rush through him as he made his first cut. He watched the blood bead and he couldn't help himself when he made four more. He cleaned up his cuts once he had finished and rolled down his sleeve.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed that, hopefully another chapter coming soon?? Kudos and comment!


End file.
